Heels Make It Happen
by green-eyed-demoness2010
Summary: "Honestly, Kurt thought he had figured out all of Blaine kinks by now, what with four and a half years of dating and four years of being intimate... I guess not." Klaine Fashion Kink! Loosely follows canon, Blaine's Kurt's age. SHORT TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Part 1

**A/N: … O_O I was so planning for this to be my first smutty Klaine fic (had the whole idea planned out….sorta), but the fluffy-smexy times took over. Besides, I think I can wait a tad bit longer before I pop my Klaine smut cherry….maybe after the 11/8/11 ep! **

**Anyhoo, this was a random idea (as all my fic ideas are) that wouldn't leave my head. At first, it seemed kinda awkward to do a kink fic (I have no personal experience, thank you very much), but I somehow made it work. **

**In recognition of their great deeds and present plight, I would like to formally and graciously thank **_**smilesandsuch3**_** for being my wonderful beta for this fic! :D Even though she's sick right now and still has a busy schedule for November, she still read and commented on this fic and said such wonderful things, I almost cried in Subway! :') **

**LOVES MY BETA! Please wish her a "Get Well Soon!"**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual implications and partial (not really) smut, some language but who cares**

**Inspiration: Fashion Kink (if you can't figure it out, read the title….here's a dollar, buy a clue... (darn inflation, can't get anything for a quarter nowadays)**

**Disclaimer: ….If I owned Glee, I would have had some serious Klaine action happening already instead of waiting till Nov 8. Nuff said. But since we all have to wait, I guess that means Glee ain't mine. **

…**Darn it. **

* * *

><p>It had started out as such a small thing.<p>

A tiny, practically insignificant thing.

A little thing that Kurt normally would've ignored if he hadn't known his boyfriend as well as he did. A narrowing of the eyes here, the little-too-long look there, that subtle fixation Blaine would get whenever a certain something popped up in their hectic, New York days.

Honestly, Kurt thought he had figured out all of Blaine kinks by now, what with four and a half years of dating and four years of being intimate.

I guess not.

* * *

><p>It had all started over a relaxing Project Runway marathon to celebrate the end of midterms. Kurt and Blaine had been working their asses off in preparation of their Junior year midterms, what with Kurt majoring in Theatre and Fashion while Blaine dealt with Music with a minor in Law. As soon as the last bell had rung and the last exam turned in, all Kurt and Blaine wanted to do was trudge back to their very modest apartment, collapse on the couch with some take-out (Kurt, for once, saying to hell with his complexion), and laugh at the misguided attempts at proper runway etiquette and outrageous fashion choices.<p>

The night was going very well, all things considered. After tucking into their chow mein and egg rolls, the two young men ended up cuddled together on the old, faded couch, the TV on the Oxygen channel as model after wannabe-model duked it out on a catwalk as bitchy judges commented on every single thing they did wrong.

The episode had progressed to the cocktail dress and evening gown portion when Kurt noticed it.

He was just about to lean over to Blaine's ear with a scathing opinion about how one girl should never have been put in bright canary yellow while having platinum blonde hair and bright red patent pumps, when he looked over to see Blaine focused intently on the screen.

Now, considering that they were both avid fans of the show should have explained the whole look, the look meaning that Blaine was enjoying the program just as much as he was. Kurt should have just shrugged off the whole, insignificant thing and just opened his mouth to say what he was going to say, _knowing_ that Blaine would wholeheartedly agree and they could snicker at the horrible taste together.

But as soon as Kurt got a good look at Blaine's face, he knew he couldn't let it go.

Blaine's eyes had gone dark, and not the focused forest green-hazel Kurt had come to know and love whenever Blaine got really into his schoolwork or whenever he found the spare time and inspiration to write another original song, nor the happy golden-honey color that usually popped up whenever the man was indulging his inner child with yet another Disney marathon while begging Kurt to sing along with The Little Mermaid with him.

No, this was a completely different kind of dark, a _lustful_ kind of dark cinnamon. The kind of dark cinnamon that Blaine only reserved for Kurt on those special nights they had no early morning classes, homework, or tests to worry about, the nights that they could get totally lost in each other and their hormones, the sheer _need_ that couldn't be suppressed anymore until a good three to four hours had been dedicated to its resolution.

Seeing that kind of look on Blaine's face, _not_ directed at him but at the tall, lithe, primped out models on TV, made something inside Kurt squirm. And not in the good way.

Darting his eyes back to the models, seeing their mile-long legs made even longer with ridiculously tall stilettos, their trim, nearly anorexic, bodies all dolled up in some outlandish fashion creation, and their perfect pale faces completely blanked of emotion, Kurt felt a small sliver of jealously invade his mind. Of course, he knew that Blaine was gay, 100% at last count thanks to Rachel all those years ago, but for some reason Kurt couldn't let go of the thought that Blaine found these women attractive.

_What do _they _have that I don't have….besides boobs and a uterus, which thanks, but no thanks,_ Kurt thought. He couldn't stop these feelings as they came to the surface, wondering how Blaine saw him in relation to the girls on TV. Obviously he couldn't just come out and ask Blaine about it. That would look childish and paranoid! How would Kurt be able to look Blaine in the face again, knowing that his boyfriend would think he was so insecure that a stupid reality show could make him jealous and self-conscious?

Absolutely not. Kurt wasn't going to admit it. No way.

Kurt was knee-deep in his reverie when he felt Blaine's arm tighten around his waist. Pulling his eyes back to Blaine's, he noticed that same rich cinnamon focused right back at him. Feeling his mouth run dry at the intensity, Kurt lost his previous train of thought as Blaine all but pounced on him. As Blaine's hot mouth trailed over his pale neck, wringing desperate whimpers and high-pitched whines from his sensitive throat, Kurt forgot all about his insecurities and questions.

Later, much later, after plenty of heavy petting with a side of good old-fashioned passionate sex, Kurt would vaguely remember how Blaine had watched those models on television, and what that meant exactly.

But those thoughts would fly out the window once again when Blaine rolled him over, whispering how much he loved him and how devastatingly beautiful he thought Kurt was as they commenced round two.

* * *

><p>The subject didn't come up again until two weeks later.<p>

Once again, Kurt and Blaine were parked on the couch as they celebrated a brief break from their schoolwork. Fall break was in full swing for the college, but without enough money to fly back to Ohio to visit family or go anywhere for a weekend getaway before Thanksgiving, Kurt and Blaine thought it was more cost efficient to just have a "stay-cation" and enjoy the peace and quiet that came with most of their classmates being out of town.

The hour was late, the steadily rising darkness seeping in under their bargain curtains as the streetlamps lit up one by one down their avenue. The flickering of the TV kept most of the shadows away, barring the small lamp that took up residence on their battered, secondhand end table. Tucked under one of their bed blankets, Kurt and Blaine were engrossed in a fascinating documentary about high-end courtesans. Channel-surfing ten minutes before had landed on a predominantly news related channel that was having a two hour special on big city "ladies of the night."

Hearing another testimonial from a working courtesan, identity protected of course, Kurt couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"I can't believe these women would sell themselves like this. I'm not denying that they get plenty of perks, but gold-plated prostitution? How can they look at themselves after each job?" Blaine nodded absently in agreement.

"Well, for some people, this is the only path they have left. Whether they're in a higher class than others just changes how they see their situation." Kurt snorted, whipping his hand towards the screen.

"Blaine, they've gone to _college_ and gotten _degrees_ to amplify their retail value! That one girl has a mini-doctorate in anthropology, but she's sleeping with a different CEO each night! How can that even compare to those poor girls out on the Lower East side? Those women have literally no choice left, but these girls have enough income to go to graduate school, and they still sell themselves!"

"I know that, babe. But still, for some women this is the only trade that offers some security. You know how the economy is nowadays. It seems the only job market that's not affected so negatively is prostitution, tax bracket be damned." Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders, hoping to dissolve some of Kurt's tension. Kurt just sighed.

He remembered quite keenly how he once couldn't be in the same room as something remotely sexual like this show before running back to his room, his ears securely plugged and singing to drown out the sound of imaginary crying mothers. Now, here he was, settled almost on his boyfriend's lap, watching as woman after shadowed woman proclaimed the pros and cons of becoming a glorified "Pretty Woman" imitator and what they reaped from it all. And yet, Kurt still couldn't throw off that last shred of embarrassment. He couldn't imagine what life must have been like to have found oneself in that kind of position, to sell your body to a different stranger every other night and still keep sane over the severe lack of modesty and possible self-respect.

Now, he wouldn't deny that there are times that people will do anything to survive. The self-preservation instinct was way too strong. And, of course, he didn't blame the Lower East End girls for just trying to make it through one more day and keep food on the table, but still, the situation didn't sit right with him. Shaking his head, Kurt decided on getting a drink while he had the chance.

Wriggling out of Blaine's grasp, he flicked over the edge of the blanket and stood up. Stretching to rid his back of its kinks, he turned to look at Blaine.

"I'm getting a Diet Coke. Want anything?" Blaine thought for a moment, before deciding.

"Eh, I'll take one, too. Thanks." Smiling warmly, Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before strolling out of the small living room into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge door, Kurt plucked two silver cans from the shelf. Setting them on the counter, Kurt pulled open one of the cabinets to grab one glass.

Kurt didn't fully understand Blaine's need to always drink from a glass when the can could work just as well, but he respected his boyfriend's preferences just like Blaine respected Kurt's need to moisturize for one hour every night, no exceptions…except for sex, then his routine could wait.

Pulling open one tab and pouring the can contents into the glass, Kurt's mind absently traveled over the documentary. Chucking the empty can into their nearly full trash can, and making a mental note to ask Blaine to take it out tomorrow if possible, Kurt turned to walk back into the living room. He had almost set his foot onto the dingy, beige carpet when he noticed a certain _look_ once more on Blaine's face.

It was the same face as when he looked at the models on Project Runway.

Darting a glance to the screen, Kurt was met with the image of a seemingly extraordinarily attractive woman, her top half almost completely hidden in the dark, but her waist down exposed to the camera. She was wearing a flattering pencil skirt over curvaceous hips, a deep black to amplify the cherry red satin of her perfectly fitted top, with her long, stocking clad legs crossed daintily, the black patent peep toe heels catching the studio lighting behind the camera.

As the woman talked, her well-manicured hands would move every so often, her legs twitching or adjusting whenever she spilled another juicy detail about a rendezvous she had not too long ago. The shiny leather shoes nearly constantly flashed in the camera's view, the only time when it didn't being when the show switched to a dramatization of whatever the woman was describing.

Glancing back to Blaine, he saw that his boyfriend still had that look. Even from the odd angle between the kitchen door and the couch, Kurt could still see the burning nutmeg color coming out of Blaine's eye sockets. Feeling that same cringe-worthy squirming in his gut, Kurt decided to nip it in the bud by somewhat loudly trouncing back into the living room and plopping down next to Blaine.

"Here ya go, babe." Kurt said as he handed over the nearly full glass, inwardly triumphant when Blaine easily turned his eyes away from the screen to look at him. But seeing those darkened orbs once again, stole Kurt's ability to speak. Blushing at how easily Blaine could affect him, Kurt tucked into his own drink and looked back to the TV. He could still feel those burning eyes as they drilled into the back of his head, but Kurt resolutely didn't turn back. He wasn't going to be derailed from his train of thought a second time.

…Of course, that's what Kurt had thought before Blaine started kissing up the back of his neck a few minutes later, nipping at the juncture of his throat and shoulder. Gasping when Blaine wrenched his old, oversized jersey down to expose a porcelain deltoid, Kurt's mind fogged over as his boyfriend worked, quite determinedly he might add, to place a large love-bite to the tempting flesh. However, as soon as one was made, another had to follow suit, until Kurt was shirtless and pressed into the couch, Blaine taking his time to map out every muscle, dip, and curve his boyfriend possessed.

Two hours later, with the television on some muted channel that Kurt couldn't remember turning it to, the naked countertenor was laying on the couch with a just-as-naked Blaine nestled between his side and the back cushions, dead to the world asleep. Looking down at the man beside him, Kurt felt his earlier confusion start to come back with the fading haze of post-coital endorphins.

Kurt still couldn't figure out how the hell he got to this point.

One moment, he's worrying about Blaine not being attracted to him anymore because of the way he was looking at that woman on the TV, and the next moment, a frenzied Blaine's pounding him into the couch, muttering over and over how much he adored Kurt and how hot he thought he was, those same hazel eyes blazing with their honesty and pure lust.

Honestly, Kurt had no clue what was going on anymore.

Thinking back on the evening as he ran his fingers through the other man's riotous, sex curls, Kurt carefully mapped out everything he had observed. They were both watching the same show, so whatever Blaine saw, Kurt did to. Pulling back the image of the woman, Kurt analyzed everything he could remember.

It couldn't have been the clothes she was wearing since Blaine never hesitated to tell Kurt how adorable or sexy he was whenever he puttered around the apartment in sweats, his own original creations, or in one of Blaine's button-up shirts and nothing else, so that option was out.

It couldn't have been her voice either since Blaine never stopped mentioning throughout their relationship how much he preferred hearing Kurt talk and sing, especially in French, but that was for private. Besides, the show changed a lot of the girls' voices just in case, that one woman being no exception.

And it most certainly couldn't have been the woman's face or features since the documentary was fastidious about keeping every girl's face in the dark to keep their identities secret, never once allowing their faces to be seen or to use their real names.

The only other detail that Kurt could bring up was the woman's distracting patent leather shoes and how they had flashed so brightly in the camera's lights.

Following that thought thread, Kurt recollected the last time this happened during Project Runway. Remembering how he was going to tell Blaine about the color mismatch of that one girl's ensemble, Kurt saw in his mind's eye that same girl wearing flashy red high heels, roughly the same height as the pair the courtesan was wearing.

Making the semi-reasonable jump in logic, Kurt's sky blue eyes widened in realization.

Both times that Blaine jumped him like no tomorrow, he was watching a woman in high heels minutes before! It was the only thing that made sense of both situations. Blaine had been watching a woman wearing high heels with such intent and arousal, and then ravished Kurt within an inch of his life each time.

…Okay…That's certainly something to think about.

Shaking his head slightly, Kurt pulled Blaine a little bit closer and closed his eyes, intent on getting some sleep and not letting this_ very_ unexpected surprise keep him up. He'd deal with it later.

But the last thing Kurt thought of before he went to sleep was what would happen if Blaine saw _him_ in a pair of heels?

Hmm…

* * *

><p>The next few days left Kurt with that constant thought buried in the back of his mind.<p>

Kurt would find himself thinking about it at random times throughout his day. When he was folding laundry, organizing his notes for his classes, even brushing his teeth! He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Blaine were to see him in a pair heels, high or otherwise. Now, surely he had worn a pair of heels at some point in front of Blaine, but he couldn't for the life of him remember any exact dates nor what had happened when he did.

It was roughly four in the afternoon while Blaine was out picking up some milk and bread that Kurt couldn't take it anymore. If the only way to stop the circular thoughts running around in his head was to actually wear a pair of heels and observe what happens, then by Gaga, he'll do it!

After settling on an overall plan, Kurt then had to come up with a plausible reason why he would do it. Just pulling on a random pair of heeled boots he had in the closet and strutting about their abode for no apparent reason at all would look far too suspicious to Blaine of his otherwise fashion conscious lover. Pulling his wits together, Kurt decided on approaching Blaine with an activity for the next day, a walk in the neighboring park perhaps. Since the weather was a tad chilly and leather was in again, Kurt would have no problems with pulling an outfit with some fashionable heels to match. Then all he would have to do would be to watch how Blaine responded to certain movements involving his feet.

Simple!

Now, all he had to do was decide on the perfect outfit for seducing his boyfriend…

Shit.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked through the door, juggling the half gallon of milk and making sure not to crush the bread, Kurt had his plan all worked out. It had taken some time and a lot of second-guessing himself, but he had narrowed down his outfit and came up with the perfect back story for his proposal. All he had to do now was casually bring it up in conversation. As he watched Blaine pad into the living room after putting up the groceries and flop onto the couch next to him, Kurt saw the perfect opportunity.<p>

"Hey, babe, what do you think about doing something tomorrow? I know you don't like to be cooped up so long, so I thought maybe we could take a walk in the park tomorrow afternoon." Kurt's tone sounded soothing and hopeful, the perfect mix of optimistic and casual. Seeing Blaine's ears perk, much like an eager puppy's, told him his plan had worked.

"Really? That sounds great. But what about the weather? I know how much you hate it when the forces of Nature try to mess up your hair." Blaine teased, his smile warm and mischievous. Kurt playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I already checked. The Weather Channel says it'll be a great day for a relaxing walk. We'll get to enjoy the turning of the leaves without sacrificing my hair." Kurt hummed, stringing his hands through Blaine's dark curls, smirking at the pleased groan that came out of his mouth.

"Not that I don't love the suggestion, but what brought this on?" Kurt froze for just a moment, much too quickly for Blaine to notice, when he caught himself.

"I've just noticed how stressed you've been lately, and I want to help you feel better. I remember how the last walk we had was over a month ago before our midterms started. I think it's time for another, don't you agree?"

Blaine hummed happily as he leaned into Kurt's shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the attentions his beloved was bestowing on him. "That sounds great. Love you so much."

Pecking Blaine on the temple and drawing him closer into an embrace, Kurt just smiled. "I love you, too, Blaine."

Plan Stiletto is a go.

* * *

><p>Looking himself over in the mirror, Kurt couldn't help but think he looked like sex on two legs. Smirking, he perused the outfit he chose with utmost care.<p>

Starting from the top down, Kurt was wearing a closely cut navy blue button up, the perfect shade to offset his bright blue eyes, an attribute that Blaine had mentioned many times whenever he wore the color. Layered over this was a crisp black vest decorated in slim silver chains hanging between the pocket and chrome buttons. Kurt wore one of the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned, the one pair that shaped his ass to perfection, once again by Blaine's opinion.

But the true cherry on top started at his knees, a pair of rich black leather_ female_ biker boots. The sides were decorated in slim belt accents with silver buckles, all crowned on top of slightly higher than normal heels coated in chrome, the sides glowing brightly in the light. Turning around to view the back of the shoes, Kurt gloated to himself how tight his calves looked against the silver elevated heels. If this is what women paid for, then they sure got their money's worth!

Standing back, Kurt metaphorically patted himself on the back for his success, or well, imminent success. If Blaine didn't jump him as soon as he saw him, then he would definitely call the walk off early to drag Kurt back to the apartment for some seriously hot loving.

_I reiterate. Perfect._ Kurt thought to himself as he smoothed out non-existent wrinkles on his vest.

After his final inspection, Kurt smiled before grabbing his charcoal gray wool pea coat and silver McQueen scarf and walking out of their bedroom. Stopping in the doorway of the living room, Kurt spotted Blaine leaning on the side of the couch, clad in dark wash jeans that made his legs look longer and leaner, giving him the illusion that he was slightly taller than his 5' 10" suggested. A dark burgundy sweater hugged his frame perfectly, showing off his broad chest and strong shoulders. But the real kicker that had Kurt biting his lip in anticipation were the loosely gelled curls that trailed over Blaine's forehead, glossy and gorgeous, while his boyfriend fiddled with a golden scarf around his neck that accentuated his hazel eyes.

Kurt had to forcefully hold back the moan that was rising in his throat. He had a _plan, _damn it_, _and just because his boyfriend had to dress so completely hot before said plan could be enacted, did not mean that the plan should be ignored. No, sir! He was going to go through with this, even if the increasing sexual tension caused by the delectable sight leaning on the couch killed him. The only reassurance Kurt had was if he was correct, and at this point he was roughly 95% sure he was, then pretty soon Blaine would be carrying him back to the apartment so all that tension could be released.

"Hey, babe. You look…._incredible_." Kurt breathed, his blue eyes twinkling as he wound the silver scarf around his neck. Blaine blushed for a moment, before grinning back, his eyes taking on the well-known cinnamon color as they gazed back at Kurt's lean, luscious figure. Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his face at that look, the look that started this whole adventure.

"Me? I'm nothing compared to you, love. Everyone will be wondering who that stunning young man on my arm is." Kurt blushed even more in return, but his smile didn't fade as he offered Blaine his hand as soon as he pushed it through the sleeve of his coat.

Tugging Blaine out the door to their apartment, Kurt couldn't stop the rising tide of victory from singing in his veins.

* * *

><p>"It's gorgeous today!" Blaine cried as he gazed at the bright crimson and gold leaves as they fluttered around them on the park path. Leaning into his side, Kurt laughed at how young Blaine seemed as soon as they were able to get away from the small apartment for a little while, walking around for a good hour as they rounded the path one more time. Spotting a single orange leaf twist and turn in the air before landing on Blaine's head, Kurt reached out to gently brush it away.<p>

"Definitely beautiful. This was a great idea."

They had been aimlessly walking along the winding paths in the park, the asphalt littered with autumn leaves that crunched under their shoes as their brothers flitted about in the light breeze. Slipping his arm into Blaine's, their hands intertwining, Kurt breathed in the chilly fall air as the white noise of wind whistling through the tree tops filled the background with the muted murmur of other park patrons fading away.

As they turned another corner in the path, they came to a small hill with a single large maple tree that had hosted many of their picnics during the summer months when the sun was high and the weather irresistible. Seeing the perfect opportunity to show off his boots, Kurt took the initiative.

"Oh! Our spot is open. Want to stay there for a while and enjoy the view?" Kurt barely waited for Blaine to say yes (which he already knew he would), before he took off for the hill top. Stepping off the pavement, Kurt purposefully swayed his hips, a subtle strut that showed off his ass and calves, but most importantly, his heels as he trekked up the small incline, making sure to kick up his shoes at just the right moment so the heels of his boots glinted and shined when they were in full view.

What Kurt didn't see was how Blaine froze as still as a statue when he caught sight of those flashy heels. He didn't see Blaine's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, nor how his jaw dropped as the way those heels accentuated Kurt's legs and ass just like he had intended. He most certainly didn't see the way Blaine forcefully shut his mouth to stop the steady stream of drool before some pedestrian saw it and commented on his depleting self-control.

What Kurt did see, however, was still just as good.

When Kurt dared to glance at Blaine's face in the corner of his eye, he couldn't stop the powerful shiver that traveled up his spine at the intensity of Blaine's gaze as it focused from his ass downwards, most definitely stopping at his feet. The burning in those hazel eyes made Kurt feel like he was about to combust from the tension in his abdomen. Gulping, he turned back towards the hill, intent on keeping as casual as possible so as to shoot Blaine's arousal through the roof. The longer he let his boyfriend stew, the better the sex would be, he surmised.

Kurt barely managed to hear Blaine growl under his breath behind him, causing him to smirk in triumph. Reaching the top of the hill, Kurt turned and plastered an innocent expression on his face as his boyfriend lumbered up the hill behind him, that same dark cinnamon still focused on his lower half. Kurt could barely keep his victorious smile contained.

Standing next to the large maple, leaning against the rough bark as the lower limbs covered with golden leaves swayed in the wind, Kurt watched Blaine cross the few yards separating them, not stopping until he was nose to nose with the paler man. Blaine's eyes remained intense, focused on Kurt's glasz like they were the only things left in the world to see, but kept silent, allowing his arms to slither around Kurt's waist, pulling him close by the woolen fabric of his coat.

Leaning into Blaine's chest, Kurt could feel the inherent warmth radiating from Blaine's body, seeping through all the delicately and explicitly chosen layers Kurt had worn that day. Nuzzling into the burgundy sweater, Kurt simply breathed in the smell of his lover, the spicy overtones mixed with mint and the slight hint of coffee that perpetually permeated Blaine's skin. Kurt was addicted to that scent, couldn't go a day without inhaling it. Smiling, Kurt looked into Blaine's amber eyes, feeling the blood flush his skin due to the cold and the increasing closeness between them.

Blaine still hadn't said a word, just kept looking at Kurt as if he held the answer to every question in the universe. Kurt fidgeted slightly under that hazel gaze, not able to fully read Blaine's expression, only waiting for Blaine to make some sort of move. He was almost about to burst from the silence stretching out between them when Blaine finally acted.

Kurt gasped in surprise, but then in pleasure as he felt his mouth be completely _devoured_ by Blaine's, his boyfriend's flushed olive lips moving over his with an urgency that Kurt hadn't experienced since their finals dry spell from last year, and what two weeks of hell that had been! Kurt was surprised that Blaine had lasted that long without going insane….and that he hadn't done the same. But, while he still had his brain cells to think with, Kurt could tell that this time could in no way be compared to last year.

It was _so_ much better.

Blaine never stopped moving his mouth, his tongue constantly swiping and caressing every surface he could reach inside Kurt's mouth. Nothing was left untouched, nothing left undiscovered all over again. His left hand held a death-grip on the back of Kurt's pea coat while he ran his right hand up Kurt's spine to mesh with the blondish-brown strands that had fallen from the perfectly quaffed structure that Kurt had spent a good 20 minutes sculpting before they left the apartment.

Kurt moaned under his breath when he felt Blaine's slightly chilled fingertips skate over his exposed skin under his silver scarf. He gripped the red sweater's thick knit fabric even tighter, pulling Blaine as close as possible while he tried to pull more air through his nose to make up for every breath he was losing to Blaine. He felt Blaine nip at his bottom lip, whimpering when it began to tingle from the sensation. Whining deep in his throat, Kurt lunged forward, shoving his tongue back into Blaine's mouth, catching him off guard with his surprising dominance.

Blaine growled in his chest, clutching Kurt with such force he couldn't feel his knuckles anymore. The fire that had been slowly building inside him the entire walk was raging out of control now. Every desperate inhale was filled with Kurt's aroma, his musky vanilla and citrus that Blaine couldn't get enough of. The taste of Kurt's melon chapstick drove Blaine even further, mixing with the spearmint of Kurt's toothpaste and that indefinable sweetness that could only be called _Kurt_. It was driving Blaine mad, the combination of textures, scents, and flavors that seemed to radiate off Kurt in never ending waves.

Feeling his lungs starting to burn from his inattentive breathing, Blaine wrenched his face away from Kurt's, panting heavily while Kurt emulated him. He watched as Kurt's cheeks burned a most attractive rosy color, his lips bruised mercilessly as his glasz eyes glazed over like the ice of Rockefeller Center's skating rink. Blaine could still feel that incessant inferno still blazing in his gut, the spreading heat making him shiver.

"Oh _God_, Kurt." Blaine groaned deep in his throat, his voice low and desperate. "It should be _illegal_ to look the way you do in_ those_ _heels!_" Blaine stopped speaking then, shaking his head as he forced his hormone-fogged brain to decide what to do next.

…He had to get Kurt back to the apartment. _NOW._

Kurt couldn't stop the rising giggles as Blaine grabbed hold of his hand and took off running, nearly physically dragging Kurt in the direction of their apartment. He could hear the loud click-clacks of his heels as they slapped the asphalt of the path, and he watched with barely concealed glee as each sound made Blaine flinch and grip his hand even tighter. Sure, he hadn't taken his sweet time taunting Blaine with his heels like he had wanted, but it seemed like that one little hint was enough to push Blaine over the edge. Kurt's breath billowed out in small white puffs as they ran all the way back to their apartment block, just narrowly missing hitting the door (as well as a few pedestrians) as they scrambled inside to get to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Blaine wasted no time in shoving Kurt up against the wall as the metal doors closed behind them, securing their privacy. Latching onto Kurt's pale neck after shoving his silver scarf aside, Blaine began biting, nipping, and mouthing the flesh while Kurt _writhed_ uncontrollably. His boyfriend's high pitched whines echoed in the small ascending box, his porcelain hands gripping his black curls with all their strength as he held Blaine's head in place. Shifting a knee between Kurt's legs, Blaine rolled his hips upward and was rewarded by one of the sexiest moans that had ever come out of Kurt's tempting mouth, guttural and animalistic, his rosy lips parted and gaping. Blaine's eyes rolled back at the many images that one sound produced, the many images of things to come.

Vaguely hearing the elevator chime their arrival on their floor, Blaine pulled back to take stock of his handiwork. Kurt's head tilted to the side, the overwhelming pleasure making him partially boneless and unable to do anything but pant for air under Blaine's hungry scrutiny.

What Blaine saw pleased him immensely.

Kurt's pale skin now sported a dark red love bite, slightly larger than the size of a dollar coin, the flesh tender and sensitive from his attentions. The mark would definitely bruise to a darkened purple, the kind of bruise that wouldn't go away for at least a whole week. And the placement was perfect, just over the top of any kind of turtleneck that Kurt possessed, an inch under his right earlobe, making sure that no matter what he wore people would see it regardless of whatever Kurt would to do to hide it.

Blaine lowly chuckled in glee. Everyone would see his mark, his personal brand on Kurt's porcelain skin. Everyone would see that this stunning, incredible, gorgeous man belonged solely to him, to one Blaine Freaking Anderson.

Blaine grinned darkly before he pulled Kurt from the wall, leading him out of the elevator down the hallway to their door. Pulling Kurt in for another steamy kiss, Blaine hastily tugged his keys out of his pants pocket, their exaggerated jingling giving away how shaky his hands were as they fumbled to open the door. Kurt smirked against Blaine's lips, feeling the shivers from his boyfriend's barely restrained sexual hunger as the door was at last ripped open, both boys falling into their abode before kicking the door shut with a pair of chrome covered heels.

The only sound to be heard, other than the occasional lusty, needy moan and a few shrill, pleasure-soaked screams, was the sound of Kurt laughing in victory as he was literally carried off to bed by his desperate boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine pull out and fall to his left, his skin prickling as the humidity of the room quickly cooled over his sweat-covered flesh. His heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest as he came down from his most intense orgasm to date, the sound of blood pumping through his ears drowning out every other sound except for Blaine's rapid breathing next to him, puffing into his mussed hair. Barely managing to groan under his breath, what with his throat so sore and scratchy from screaming, Kurt twisted his head into the pillow and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself, his mind floundering against the tidal wave of post-coital bliss that descended on him.<p>

While Kurt fought to keep air in his heaving lungs, Blaine had settled on the pillow next to him, just sitting back and admiring the pale Adonis that lay before him while he too reveled in the pleasure-induced numbness and post-climax lethargy. Watching as the barest amount of light that crept into their bedroom window glint off Kurt's porcelain skin, the sheen of sweat glistening with every inhale, the pools of their passion soaking everything in reach, Blaine couldn't look away from the hypnotizing sight. Huffing a raspy laugh, Blaine moaned as he forced himself to rise from their shared bed, Kurt twitching as he felt the mattress shift.

Stumbling to the bathroom on uneasy legs, Blaine managed to grab an old washcloth and dampened it with warm water before turning back to their bedroom. Kneeling on the bed, Blaine lovingly cleaned Kurt's now barely heaving stomach and thighs, enjoying the minute shivers that echoed under his hands. A wispy sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he felt the soft, warm cloth dance over his skin, followed by the wayward fingertip of his boyfriend as it began to trace nonsense patterns over his still sensitive abdominal muscles before curling into his sides.

Kurt hummed in the back of his throat when Blaine's touches gained strength, with enough force to pull him closer to cuddle in the warm afterglow. Resting his head against Blaine's firm chest, Kurt felt his body finally go boneless and relaxed, every muscle blessedly still. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, dropping the cloth on the floor to be dealt with later. Pressing a loving kiss to Kurt's forehead, Blaine couldn't help but bring up a thought.

"Hey, babe, what just happened?" Kurt giggled uncontrollably. Blaine's obliviousness still holds true even all these years later.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Blaine quirked his triangular eyebrows at him as Kurt just smiled wider.

"Don't play coy, Kurt. You know what I mean. What was with the shoes?"

"Oh, you noticed them, did you? Well, now I know my plan worked." Kurt smirked smugly as he watched Blaine try to work out just what he was talking about. Still looking confused, Kurt decided to enlighten his lover.

"You have a shoe fetish, Blaine. More specifically, a heel fetish." Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha- How did-W-what?" Blaine stuttered as he tried to cover for himself before Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, dear, I saw the way you reacted to women in high heels. The Project Runway marathon we had? The documentary? Every time a pair of high heels crossed your path, you jumped my bones within moments after. It took a little while, but it wasn't that hard to figure out, especially after your reaction today."

"You _planned_ that?" Kurt laughed at the shell-shocked look on Blaine's face.

"Well, I had to find out if it was true or not! If seeing some woman in heels did that to you, I had to see what seeing _me_ in heels would do to you. And I'm definitely _not_ complaining in the least. Best. Sex. Ever….So far." Kurt half-lidded his eyes (somehow turning them a deep gray-blue) at Blaine, watching as Blaine not-so-subtly gulped in anticipation for whatever Kurt had planned for the future. "But, there's one thing I want to know first. What _exactly_ were you thinking about whenever you saw a pair of heels?"

Blaine blushed a deep red, remarkably obvious even with his olive skin tone. Turning his eyes away from Kurt's, he mumbled something under his breath, so low that not even their close proximity allowed Kurt to tell what he was saying.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Blaine sighed before speaking up. "I said that I was thinking of _you_ in those heels. Every time I saw them, I couldn't help but picture you in them, and it all went downhill from there. It was just so…._sexy._" Blaine ended up moaning slightly on the last word, previously imagined pictures of Kurt in various heels flooding his brain.

Kurt looked surprised before smirking in triumph. "I knew it."

"You _knew_?" Blaine looked even more shocked at the declaration.

"I had a pretty good suspicion going if that's what you mean." Kurt pulled Blaine even closer, their chests and hips touching all the way down to their toes. Weaving his fingers through Blaine's riotous black curls, he pulled his face closer to his own, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips as his boyfriend shuddered at the combined sensations.

Kurt sighed. "I can only_ imagine_ what you would do if I were to strut around the apartment in that pair of blood red patent heels that I ordered online last week."Blaine choked on the air that was supposed to be going to his lungs, his hazel eyes blown wide and darkening.

"Especially if I were to wear that pair of black stockings in my drawer and _nothing else_." Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head as he whined desperately, his body reacting in the most obvious of ways.

Kurt chuckled before Blaine grabbed his face to pull him into another fiery kiss, the first of many for their next round…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ….um…. O_O **

**Yeah, I went there. ….And it was awesome. Ya know, I won't clog up this second author's note, I already explained everything the first time. **

**If anyone wants a part 2 (since I pretty much left it open at the end), review or PM me, and we'll see about making it happen. Posting this might just help me with actually writing an even more mature Klaine fic. Who knows? **

**Still, please read and review and I will give you virtual PB cookies! They're so good!...And yes, I threw in an AVPM reference...I am so bad.  
><strong>

**Also, wish **_**smilesandsuch3**_** a Get Well Soon! **


	2. Part 2

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST! READ THIS FIRST! READ THIS FIRST! READ THIS FIRST!**

…**Okay, now that I have your attention, I would like to make an announcement. **

**This story, while near and dear to my heart, has now become…**

…**(wait for it)**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

…**(**_**wait for it**_**)**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

…**(here it comes)**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**A THREE PARTER! XD BREAK OUT THE CONFETTI!**

**Ha! Bet ya thought I was going to say incomplete or something equally horrible. But no, I've just learned that I can't write anything believable without it becoming ridiculously long. This one chapter took 13 PAGES to finish…and it ain't event the best part! **

**So, to all my wonderfully awesome reviewers that begged for a Part 2 with Heeled!Kurt, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer for **_**that**_** smutty goodness. **

**However! I give you a consolation prize: A MINI-SMUT! Yes, I have been diving into my pervy head to give all the pervy Klaine readers out there something to tide them over till the real thing. Please note that I will be working on Part 3 over Thanksgiving Break, so I'll hopefully have it up before Christmas. I really will try! Promise! **

**Disclaimer: …Do I look like Ryan Murphy to you? …Well, none of you really know what I look like, so who knows? …But yeah, I don't own anything. **

**Thanks again to **_**smilesandsuch3**_** for being my 1 in a million beta! :D**

* * *

><p>Okay, it was official. Blaine was going <em>insane. <em>

As well as absolutely mad, off his rocker, lost all his marbles, and basically any other euphemism and metaphor that could possibly describe his depleting mental faculties.

Yes, Blaine was being driven totally bonkers.

And all because his boyfriend, one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was a goddamned _tease_!

After the small revelation of his heel kink and its discovery by his boyfriend, as well as the numerous rounds of unbe-fucking-lievable sex they had that night, Blaine had been anxiously awaiting the moment when Kurt would bust out those delectable heels that he had hinted at. Just the image of his Kurt, naked as the day he was born save for some lacy black thigh-high stockings and bright red leather heels, all tall and beautiful and magnificent, strutting out of their adjoining bathroom with his normally perfect hair tousled and a sultry grin on his face….My God, it was just too much at times.

Blaine's face burned, ashamed at how many times he had been forced to retreat to the bathroom to get himself off at that image. He was surprised he hadn't acquired an awful friction burn, which would have seriously delayed his plans of sexing up his boyfriend when those shoes came out….

…Or it would have, if Kurt would just do it already!

For the past two weeks, two horribly _long_ weeks, not once did Kurt mention the shoes in conversation, nor bring them up during whatever random time period they had together. Classes had started back up again, the waves of college students once again filling the streets and various classrooms of their New York university. And with that recurring surge of young adults lazily working on their advanced educations, also came the growing piles of homework, assignments, projects, and the many accumulating hours spent in some crowded lecture hall or lab, far apart from the one they loved.

After one whole week with barely seeing his lover, much less sexing him up, Blaine was just about to bash his head into a wall. After that incredibly hot weekend, Blaine's sex drive had been at a constant maximum without any sign of relief. The tension he constantly sported, his body so tightly wound, was slowly exhausting him. He _needed_ to be with Kurt again, if just for the sake of his psyche finally giving him a break from the never-ending stream of pornographic fodder in his head, all of it starring Kurt and a certain pair of red heels.

But the worst part of it all, the one thing that Blaine was sure was going to push him over the edge, was the fact that Kurt not only _knew_ about his problem, _but was actively encouraging it!_

Blaine huffed as he remembered the smug smile on Kurt's face whenever he tried to get frisky with him. Any extended break they had, be it 30 minutes to two hours outside of much-needed sleep, Blaine would try to make his move, willing to do anything to find some relief in this desert of sexual tension. He'd grab onto Kurt's hips whenever possible, stroking the sensitive skin through the fabric of whatever pair of sinfully tight pants that his boyfriend chose to wear that day. He would pepper the back of Kurt's long neck with kisses and small nips, nothing like the desperate feasting that caused the only now fading love bite under Kurt's ear, but enough to hint at his intentions. He would blow hot air on the skin, watching in fascination as the tiny, nearly invisible hairs began to stand on end, the flesh rising in small bumps as Kurt shivered and sighed.

But Kurt wasn't having any of it. He would just look into Blaine's hazel eyes, his own glasz twinkling mischievously (and _evilly_, Blaine might add) and smile before disentangling himself from Blaine's grasp, moving away and busying himself with something else, something far less important than the growing problem imprisoned in Blaine's pants.

And Blaine was just about to lose it.

Sighing, Blaine rubbed his face as he lay on their bed, relaxing in his romping clothes, the stillness and quiet of their apartment indicating that Kurt had yet to return from his last class, the subject they were currently having an exam that day. The silence all around him unnerved Blaine somewhat, too used to the frenetic energy of his beloved and his presence in general to feel totally at ease all by himself.

Blaine could feel his muscles slowly returning from their hormonally-induced lethargy, the remnants of his release having already been cleaned up, washed down the drain during his shower earlier when he had come back from his law class. But still, the tension remained, tucked away deep in his stomach, the ever-tightening coil that told Blaine that if he kept thinking about Kurt and the shoes, then he would have to take yet another shower before his boyfriend returned home, thus prompting Kurt to snap at him when he would discover that all the hot water was gone. And even though an angry Kurt was sexy in its own right, Blaine wisely decided that making Kurt mad would not be the best way to achieve his goal of hot, kinky sex.

Groaning at the injustice of it all, Blaine reluctantly dragged himself up from the bed and grabbed his book bag. Deeming his law paper that was due at the end of the week a suitable distraction, Blaine booted up his computer and began to write, hoping to get lost in the rote motions and dry topics instead of obsessing over how delicious Kurt would look in black lace and blood red leather.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the firm slam of their apartment door broke Blaine's concentration from his paper. Looking up to their bedroom doorway, Blaine watched as Kurt trudged into the room, letting his designer satchel fall to the floor without a second thought. Blaine didn't say a word, not even when Kurt fell face first onto their bed, just narrowly missing Blaine's law textbook and assortment of notes that lay around him. Seeing his boyfriend slowly sink into the bedding, not even twitching or shifting to provide air for himself, Blaine could already tell that Kurt was on his last legs.<p>

_That test must have been worse than I thought,_ Blaine wondered.

Sighing in sympathy, Blaine relocated his computer and materials to the side before sidling up next to Kurt, laying his left arm over Kurt's spine and dragging his fingers through his boyfriend's light brown locks in a soothing manner. Resting his face on his right forearm, Blaine simply waited until Kurt turned over to look at him.

It didn't take very long since it was either turning over or suffocating into their bedspread, so when Kurt eventually shifted towards Blaine, the raven could see how tired and rundown Kurt was. The dark circles staining the pale skin underneath Kurt's grayish eyes immediately told Blaine that his boyfriend's day did not go very well. Once more, seeing how Kurt didn't even care that he was slowly but surely wrinkling his outfit just proved how exhausted Kurt must have been if he freely neglected his clothing. But when he saw Kurt bite his lower lip and look up at him with those pitiful eyes, the one sure indicator of how overwhelmed he was, Blaine wasted no time in pulling Kurt to his chest, wrapping both of his arms around him tightly and securely, carding his hair as Kurt latched onto his faded t-shirt. He felt Kurt's torso jerk a few times, but didn't feel any moisture, so he guessed that they were dry sobs, just a way for Kurt to release the buildup of stress for the day.

After a few minutes, when the minute shaking had slowed to a stop, Kurt finally pulled back to rest his head next to Blaine's on the blanket. Blaine didn't push for details, as he knew that Kurt would tell him in his own time, and Kurt appreciated that. Sighing in contentment, feeling the warmth of Blaine's arms around him and his heartbeat steady against his palm, Kurt looked up into Blaine's concerned hazel eyes and smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that." Kurt whispered, not wanting to break the small, intimate atmosphere they had created together. Blaine just shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I take it that the test was a bitch?" Kurt chuckled at the question, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Sucked like you wouldn't believe, but I did my best. Not much more I can do now." Blaine hummed as he pulled Kurt close again.

"Well, I'm sure you did just fine on it. You studied like a madman for days, so I have confidence in your intelligence. I bet you did great." Kurt hummed.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us is optimistic. Dear Gaga, I'm tired. All I've wanted to do since I woke up this morning was to go back to bed." Kurt yawned into his hand, blushing slightly at having done it almost in Blaine's face, but Blaine didn't care. Feeling his muscles go slack and nuzzling into the blanket, Kurt couldn't stop his lids from growing heavier until he could barely see. His mind fogged over, his latent concerns over his clothes fading away into the haze of sleep. Safe and secure in the warmth of Blaine's embrace, Kurt quickly drifted off.

Blaine smiled sadly as he watched Kurt basically pass out right in front of him. He could tell that Kurt had finally stopped fighting off the sleep he so desperately needed and just allowed himself to go under. Watching Kurt tiredly try to burrow into the fabric of the bedspread, curling up next to him like a cat before his breathing evened out, Blaine couldn't help feeling regretful that Kurt was pushed so hard while he couldn't do very much to help him, and very guilty that for the whole afternoon, hell the past two weeks, all he focus on was making love to Kurt.

Just seeing how overwhelmed his boyfriend was effectively cooled his ardor, but didn't quite extinguish it. Resolutely making up his mind, Blaine held Kurt closer to his chest, simply listening to him inhale and exhale, and decided that he wouldn't bring up the shoes either. Kurt needed rest far more than Blaine needed sex. Blaine had no problem forcing those suggestive thoughts to the back of his head and locking them away, for tonight and for the rest of the week. His boyfriend needed him for love and support, and by God, that's what he'll get.

Kissing Kurt's pale forehead, Blaine snuggled close before allowing himself to fall asleep next to the one he loved most.

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed to fly by, what with Blaine using all his focus and concentration on his various assignments in order to keep the dirty thoughts from resurfacing so Kurt wouldn't notice. In a strange twist of luck, Blaine had been given yet another paper to write, as well as two reading assignments and a quiz to study for, effectively keeping his mind perpetually busy and far away from a certain article of clothing that would not be mentioned.<p>

After that afternoon nap, Kurt had been doing much better, much to Blaine's relief. Since the majority of his stress had been that one test, the rest of the week presented itself to be a cake-walk, filled with easy work and boring lectures that didn't require much mental input to complete. Blaine was ecstatic that Kurt was sleeping all the way through the night again, no longer having to literally drag himself from their bed towards the bathroom at obscene hours of the morning for extra studying or early classes.

Even now, Kurt was enjoying his time off as he cuddled into Blaine's side while they reclined on the bed, Blaine reading an assigned section of his textbook for his music history class. Running his fingers along Kurt's spine through the thin material of his shirt, hearing the satisfied purr that snuck its way out of Kurt's mouth, Blaine grinned in happiness. Sure, his hormones hadn't completely left him, he still made quite a few trips to the bathroom every now and then when he didn't have any immediate work to distract him from his X-rated mental movie reel, but the rising urge to pounce on Kurt as soon as he steps through their front door had thankfully decreased.

Pulling his hand away from Kurt's back, a motion that cause the most adorable pout in Blaine's opinion, Blaine turned the page of his book before returning it back from whence it came. Kurt sighed contentedly as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's hand on his body once more.

"I like this." Kurt murmured, barely heard from where he had shoved his face into Blaine's right side, his hot breath seeping through the material causing goosebumps over Blaine's skin.

"What?"

"This. Sitting like this, being like this….just being together. That's what I like." Blaine could tell that Kurt was blushing, however minutely, but couldn't stop his own blush taking over. He smiled stupidly, totally understanding where Kurt was coming from. It was hard _not_ to like spending time with the one you love, the one that makes up your whole world, the one person that knew everything about you and still wanted to know more. Simply being together, where no overly-articulate, flowery phrases or elaborate set-ups or even expensive outings could ever take the place of what they had, they enjoyed the most genuine love, attraction, and companionship that two people could possess.

"I do, too, Kurt." But just when Blaine was about to turn his attention back to his book, Kurt spoke up again.

"I know you do, which is why I've decided that you've earned a reward."

The sentence was spoken very casually. Kurt didn't even pull his head up from Blaine's middle nor look him in the eye when saying it, but just the way the words were inflected in Kurt's mouth, the many hidden meanings being heaped onto a single statement, immediately put Blaine on edge….in a good way.

Kurt must have felt Blaine's body freeze as he looked up into Blaine's wide hazel eyes, easily seeing the barely subdued hunger and lust swirling underneath those deceptively innocent honey irises. Kurt smirked, his blue eyes going dark and stormy as he trailed a pale fingertip over Blaine's left side, skimming along the seam of his cotton pants. Just barely scratching the exposed skin, Kurt was rewarded as he felt more than saw the shivers that danced throughout Blaine's body. Heaving a trembling breath, Blaine felt his left hand go slack, the book landing on the bed next to him with a soft thump, no longer important.

Daring to push his hand further up the inside of Blaine's shirt, Kurt smiled smugly as Blaine moaned at the much-missed sensation. The feeling of Kurt's incredibly soft fingers playing over the responsive flesh of his side and lower back nearly broke what was left of Blaine's self-control. He had promised to be patient, for Kurt. He had sworn that he wouldn't push Kurt, not when he was stressing out over his classes and needed all the rest he could get. Not when Kurt was so worn out that he forgot all about his strict clothing care routine, opting to sleep until his outfit was wrinkled and creased. So, mustering up every ounce of self-discipline and grabbing handfuls of the blanket's fabric, Blaine allowed Kurt to make all the moves, letting him touch all he wanted without any hindrance or expectation of something more.

Kurt felt a warm swell of pride and love in his chest as he watched Blaine fight his urges, instead laying back and enjoying the delicate, tempting attentions that he gave to his boyfriend. He could feel how rigid and tense Blaine's muscles were, wound as tight as a bow string before it snapped, as another breathy moan fell from his lips. Seeing Blaine's head tipped back, his mouth gaping in a small circle as his cinnamon eyes slipped shut, Kurt swiped his fingertips upward, curving around Blaine's side to his chest, and palming the firm, slightly hairy pectorals before concentrating on the dusky nipples that were hidden from view under his white t-shirt. Kurt chuckled under his breath as he heard Blaine whine high in his throat with every brush of his fingers over the hardened nubs. Flicking his nail over the left one, Blaine jerked abruptly and cried out, his hips bouncing against the bed as they rose and fell subconsciously. Kurt looked on in lusty glee as his boyfriend steadily fell apart under his hands.

Blaine felt like his body was on fire, completely engulfed in flames, as that was the only way to describe the way he was feeling at the moment. With every brush of those sinful hands, Blaine's mind kept hazing over, the only intelligible thing remaining being Kurt's name and _oh Dear Sweet God yes!_ He could feel himself harden nearly instantly, the weeks of abstinence from full-on sex making his body hypersensitive to everything Kurt was doing to him. The coiling sensation in his abdomen began to get stronger with every flex of his stomach, the slight uneasy sharpness that signaled to Blaine that he was being catapulted to his orgasm by just the slightest of Kurt's touches. Grunting under the force of his searing pleasure, Blaine twisted his head into the pillow behind him, his glossy black curls splayed all around his panting, flushed face as he gripped the bedspread even harder until he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

Tugging Blaine's left nipple again and puffing a hot breath over the right, Kurt delighted in the whimpering coming from his wrecked boyfriend. As he kept up his ministrations, Kurt happened to look down into Blaine's lap and noticed his near bursting arousal straining against the gray cotton of his pants. Giggling softly, Kurt pulled away his right hand from Blaine's chest, earning a desperate protesting whine that swiftly turned to a startlingly loud cry as he palmed over the heated bulge. Blaine gasped and moaned, his chest heaving as he felt Kurt's fingers trailing along the shaft through the fabric, mapping out the tender, pulsing veins from memory. He twitched, pushing his hips into Kurt's hand, desperate for more contact, more touching, more _anything_.

"_Oh God, KURT! _Ah!...Nngh!_ P-please!"_ Blaine begged, his voice tight and gravelly as he panted for more air, his hazel eyes blown so wide Kurt imagined that Blaine couldn't really see anything anymore. Kurt licked his hips at the delicious image before he leaned up to put his mouth right next to Blaine's ear.

"What, babe? What do you want me to do?" Kurt teased, chuckling playfully, listening to Blaine curse under his breath as he pulled his fingertips back slightly, denying Blaine most of the friction he wanted so badly. Jerking his head against the pillow, Blaine whined and scrunched his eyes closed.

"A-a-anything! Please, just do _somethi-_AH!" Blaine yelped as Kurt enclosed his hand completely over his cock, pushing hard and firm against the stiff member as Blaine groaned pitifully in relief.

"Oh, f-fuck _Yes_!" Kurt laughed into Blaine's ear, his warm breath tickling the skin and mussing the damp ebony curls.

"You look so beautiful like this, baby. _So _delicious when you fall apart because of me. My Gaga, Blaine, I wish you could see yourself right now." Kurt purred into Blaine's neck, pressing kiss after heated kiss to his boyfriend's thundering pulse, nipping here and there under his ear. He watched as Blaine gulped, trying to draw in more air as Kurt kept rubbing him at different speeds and pressures, taking him by surprise at every turn as his other hand trailed down his spine to the back of his pants, stroking the sensitized dip above his ass.

"Just looking at you steals my breath away sometimes, baby. Especially like_ this_." Kurt hissed as he nibbled on Blaine's earlobe, thoroughly enjoying the little squeaks that accompanied the action. "God, I love you so much, Blaine. So, so much."

But as lovely as a wrecked Blaine was, Kurt wanted more. He wanted to watch as Blaine fell apart completely, coming into his hand harder than ever before. He wanted to see Blaine's cinnamon eyes widen, his pupils dilating to such a degree that he would be blind to everything but the pure sensation he was experiencing. He wanted to feel as every muscle in Blaine's body locked up tight, jerking with earth-shattering spasms as his orgasm took hold. But most of all, Kurt wanted to hear Blaine _scream_ his name as he flooded Kurt's fist, his gorgeous mouth opened so wide as he wailed into the quiet of their apartment.

Twisting his fingers into the gray material, Kurt pulled Blaine's loose pants downward, revealing the prize he sought. Kurt licked his lips as Blaine's cock sprang free, flushed a darkened, dusky red and spotted with thick veins as it stood tall and slightly curved from midway up the shaft to the tip. The wide head shined in the light of their bedroom, highlighting the small dot of moisture that adorned it. Brushing his fingers around the base, pulling lightly at the dark curls he found there, Kurt watched as Blaine's cock visibly twitched, that small bead at the crest becoming larger before slowly dripping down the side as Blaine mewled.

Catching it on his index finger, Kurt brought it to his lips with Blaine fixated on his every movement, his breath catching in his throat. Blaine couldn't look away even if he tried. It was like his eyes were glued to Kurt's face as he gently licked the pad clean, his small pink tongue darting out in tiny kitten licks as Kurt closed his eyes and moaned at the bitter, salty taste.

Kurt would never get tired of Blaine's unique flavor, the bitter overtones that were accentuated by the musky spice that was all Blaine. In fact, he had missed it over the past few weeks. With him running all over the place, studying for all his classes as well as dealing with his large workload, Kurt didn't even have time to give or receive a simple blowjob. He couldn't imagine the pent-up sexual tension Blaine must have dealt with, if the hormonal urges he had endured were anything to go by, so he was determined to make this moment count for the both of them.

"_Mmmm…_ _Delicious_." Kurt moaned as he trailed his finger over his lip, determined to catch every little bit of liquid he could find.

As soon as Kurt tucked his finger into his mouth, Blaine whined, much like a dog, before he whimpered and sent Kurt the most pathetic, desperate, _needy_ look he had seen for nearly a month. But when Kurt started talking about _his_ taste, Blaine nearly attacked his boyfriend. He couldn't stand watching the erotic sight in front of him without coming, but the lack of stimulation held him back from the brink. Blaine's mind was swamped by the sight of Kurt's talented tongue and all the many things he could do with it. He _needed_ something, anything, from Kurt or he was going to explode, and not in the way he wanted to.

"Please, Kurt, I…I-I want…_AH!"_ Blaine pleaded, barely able to get the words out when Kurt's hand found itself on top of his cock once more, but refused to move. Kurt giggled as he leaned back next to his blushing ear, his fingers having found his prize once again and started to move. Blaine gave a soft sob when he felt the flexible warmth of Kurt's hand on the heated flesh of his cock, teasing with tender touches along one of his most prominent veins before scratching lightly, just enough to set his skin on fire.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm right here. Let me take care of you, let me show you how much I adore you, Blaine." Kurt lovingly whispered as his grip tightened just so, driving Blaine to unconsciously buck into his hand, his mouth opened wide as he grunted with pleasure.

Kurt smiled at the reaction before pulling himself over Blaine's face, sealing their lips together as his hand began to move faster, stroking with greater firmness and purpose. He forced his lips against Blaine's, moving over the pliable, plush flesh to bruise them in the most loving way possible. Blaine's lips were just barely chapped, dry but warm, with the minute scent of his cherry chapstick that he used earlier still residing on his skin.

Pressing with his tongue, tracing the outline of his boyfriend's mouth and nipping the edges, Kurt was allowed entrance, easily and eagerly. Kurt smirked against Blaine's lips, his malleable tongue questing even further into Blaine's mouth, touching everything that it could, reveling in Blaine's familiar flavor of coffee and spices. His teeth, his gums, his responsive tongue were all Kurt's to enjoy as he continued to caress his cock, his palm rubbing against the sensitized skin. Blaine whimpered loudly against his mouth, Kurt swallowing his frantic pleas for release.

Deciding the switch things up a bit, Kurt stopped his long strokes, feeling Blaine's protest vibrating against his lips, before he pressed his thumb over the head, swirling the pad of his finger over the slit and catching more liquid than before. Blaine's whole body jerked, ripping his mouth away from Kurt's as he cried out at the sensation.

"_AH! OH GOD!...Fuck, Kurt! YES! Baby, I-I love you!" _

Blaine was then reduced to incoherency as Kurt rubbed the ridge underneath the head, the delicate flesh sending jolts of pleasure to Blaine's brain, drowning out every other bit of sensory information. Blaine was too lost in the feeling to care that his mouth was incredibly dry from his frenzied panting, too preoccupied to notice that his fingers were beginning to cramp up from their grip on the bedspread, and certainly too dazed to see the amorous, tender, _lust-filled_ look that Kurt was giving him as he continued his ministrations.

But although Blaine couldn't see it, he could certainly _feel_ Kurt's love through his touches. Kurt was determined to make Blaine feel how sorry he was for the lack of sex and quality time in the last few weeks, and how he dearly wanted to make up for lost time. How Kurt wasn't doing this just to make Blaine happy, even though that was a large part of it. He was doing it because he genuinely _wanted_ to. He _wanted_ to make Blaine feel good, _wanted _to make him come from his touch alone, _wanted _him to know that he loved him more than anything, and that it didn't matter if Blaine reciprocated after his orgasm. Kurt gained enough pleasure from watching Blaine enjoy himself, from hearing him chant Kurt's name like a prayer to a God he didn't believe in, and from feeling the shivers and spasms that only _Kurt_ could cause.

But most of all, Kurt wanted to give Blaine a taste of the joys to come. He had a very special surprise coming up at the end of the week, and giving Blaine a small appetizer would definitely wet his boyfriend's appetite for the main course.

Kurt could feel Blaine quickly ascending his precipice, his thighs shaking and his toes curling with the force of his climax. Blaine panted and whined, no longer speaking words, but the sounds were intelligible enough to interpret. Blaine was speeding towards his orgasm, and nothing was going to be able to stop it. Kurt's hand moved faster, his fingers pressing along the sides of his boyfriend's cock, twisting with every jerk up and a light scratch on the way down, the responsive flesh twitching and pulsing with every movement. Kurt leaned down to Blaine's neck, breathing in the scent of spices and raw, male sweat before diving in and feasting, Blaine shoving his head back to allow more access as a litany of Kurt's name fell from his lips.

"K-k-kurt! Oh! …So cl-close!..._Nngh!"_ Blaine moaned, Kurt catching the humming in his throat through his teeth as he mouthed at Blaine's pounding pulse. His small teeth raked over the sweat-slicked skin, tasting the pure masculinity that seemed to pour off of Blaine, an ambrosia of the man Kurt had given his whole heart to. Soothing the irritated area with long swipes of his tongue, Kurt devoted his time and energy to repaying Blaine in kind for the large love-bite he had given Kurt in the elevator. He, too, wanted to mark what was his, what belonged solely to him.

Just like he felt when all those classmates had given him that strange, considering look whenever he had to take off his scarf before class, or when he turned down the collar of his shirt when he smoothed out his clothes, displaying the hickey that his boyfriend had given him, he wanted Blaine to experience the same bizarre sense of pride that had come from forcing all those people to look upon his mark, knowing that someone, somewhere, had loved him enough to make it. That someone had gotten close, so _intimately_ close, to bruise his neck in such a way that his relationship status was known for certain, no questions asked. Kurt wanted to impart that kind of security and desire to Blaine, and this situation was the perfect opportunity.

Sealing his lips over Blaine's neck, Kurt forced his hand to move even faster, his palm warming significantly from the friction. Still twisting his hand, Kurt strengthened his grip, essentially fisting his boyfriend's cock for every swipe. With every breath, Blaine emitted some kind of noise or word, his head thrashing while Kurt continued to bite and tongue his neck. The trembling was getting worse, Blaine's legs writhing on the bedspread as his biceps bulged from the intensity of his grip on the blanket that should have ripped by now, but miraculously didn't.

Blaine felt like he was about to die from the sensory overload. He couldn't draw in any more air, his lungs burning from the need to breathe. His stomach was flexing, the muscles contracting so forcefully that it felt like he had done one hundred sit-ups. The tensing in his lower abdomen had grown, the sharpness increasing every so often and becoming more powerful by the second. With Kurt leaning over him, his citrusy scent enveloping him like a warm quilt, Blaine finally felt the point of no return, that special pain in his pelvis that signaled his impending release. He nearly cried with relief, knowing that the glorious end was in sight, but also felt great regret that the intimate moment between Kurt and himself was almost over….for now.

With one last scream, a scream of Kurt's name, that seemed to echo around the walls of their bedroom, Blaine finally received the climax he had been dreaming of. He body surged upward, slamming his cock into Kurt's fist as streams of white poured over his legs, stomach, and the bed around him. His body shook violently, the spasms so intense that if felt almost like a seizure as his head jerked back against the pillows propping him up. His toes curled into the bed as his knees bent, his chest curving away from the headboard while his heart nearly stopped from the fierceness of the sensation. Baring his teeth, an animalistic shout ripped from his throat, hoarse and well-worn from his previous screaming. His mind blanked, the whiteness behind his eyes overpowering his thoughts and drowning them, almost to the point of blacking out.

Kurt never stopped moving his hand, not even when Blaine started coming in earnest. He watched with fascination and deep-seated lust as the milky rivers came flowing out, soaking the gray cotton of Blaine's pants a dark charcoal and the bedspread a midnight blue. He felt the liquid sliding over his fingers, lessening the harsh friction between them as he moved with Blaine through his release. Watching as Blaine's entire body was affected by the fierce tremors, Kurt indulged in memorizing the scene for the future solo use.

However, the blissed out expression on Blaine's face made it all worth it. Blaine's cinnamon eyes were shut, but the previously deep lines around his lids were smoothed out as the waves of endorphins took hold. Tears glinted on Blaine's ebony lashes, making them glitter in the light. His riotous black curls were matted to his forehead, resting above his triangular brows. His lips, bruised and red, looked positively delicious as he continued to whimper from the aftershocks. Kissing Blaine's heated cheek and whispering sweet nothings into the skin, Kurt began to slow his movements, aware of how sensitive and pained any touch can be after a while. Slowing to a stop, Kurt simply sat back and waited for Blaine to come back to him from the haze of hormones.

Chest heaving, muscles vibrating, heart hammering, Blaine felt everything go numb outside the throbbing of his body. His strength was zapped, completely gone. Everything tingled, every sense heightened to a near painful degree, as he lay there on the bed, barely aware of Kurt moving from his side and walking to the bathroom. He didn't hear the door shut, nor did he hear the sound of the toilet flushing or the sink being turned on a few minutes later. He was too zoned out to comprehend these things. He had just endured the most intense orgasm of his life so far after a ridiculously long dry-spell, so he was entitled to being a bit out of the loop.

As his mind starting piecing itself back together, Blaine began to notice that his pulse had calmed enough that he could breath normally again and the heat from his blush had abated somewhat. Slumping against the mussed pillows, Blaine sighed in relief and satiation, the previous highs of sexual tension melting away like snow in the spring. His eyes were still closed, but it didn't matter as he lay there in the quiet of their bedroom, faintly hearing the water running in the bathroom. He didn't move when he heard the click of the bathroom door swinging open, or the soft pads of feet across the carpet signaling that Kurt was returning to him. And yet he still flinched when the warm cloth came into contact with his sore stomach, one eye cracking open to see Kurt carefully cleaning him off, brushing away the liquid remnants of his release from his skin. Throwing the cloth into the nearby hamper, Kurt then pulled Blaine's cotton pants back up, securing them at his waist and covering him back up. All in all, a pointless action as Blaine would no doubt have to shower as soon as feeling came back to his legs, but the small sense of modesty was still there and appreciated.

As Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, Blaine reached out and intertwined his fingers with his pale lover's. Kurt smiled warmly with Blaine imitating him, still high from the endorphins and the pure love he could feel from Kurt the entire time. Pulling weakly, Blaine managed to tug Kurt down and into his side, cuddling up against one another and basking in the afterglow of the moment. Sighing in contentment, Blaine resumed his earlier activity of running his hand up and down Kurt's back, even reaching up to thread his fingers through Kurt's kitten soft hair. The slight moan coming from Kurt was soothing and reassuring all at once as Kurt curled inward to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, laying an arm over his stomach.

Leaning down, Blaine began to nuzzle at Kurt's head, wiggling his body just enough to put their faces right in front of each other. Grinning, Blaine started to push his face into Kurt's neck, his lips pecking at the porcelain skin as Kurt sighed and squeaked at the feeling. Nosing under his ear, Blaine blew a small puff of air against the tiny hypersensitive spot that never failed to make Kurt either laugh or moan like a wanton lady of the night depending on the pressure applied. Giggles erupted from Kurt's mouth as he tried to squirm away, but was blocked by the firm grip Blaine had on his waist.

"Blaine! Ha! Ah-ah! S-s-stop! That tickles!" Kurt laughed into Blaine's curls, Blaine too busy chuckling and tickling to care.

"But, baby! I just wanted to thank you for what you did." Blaine whined playfully before gradually going quiet and hushed. Blaine had stopped tickling Kurt halfway through the verbal exchange, but didn't pull away from his neck. Hearing Blaine go silent and still, Kurt hesitantly decided to wait until Blaine said something. He had a feeling that whatever Blaine was about to say was important.

"Kurt…you know, you didn't have to do that." Kurt sighed as he pulled Blaine closer to his chest, feeling how Blaine was a tad confused and worried over the whole thing. He could read Blaine like a book, and that one sentence pretty much explained everything to him. It explained how Blaine was worried that Kurt only did it for him (which wasn't true), and that he might have in some way pushed Kurt to do it (which was impossible). Overall, Blaine was only worried about Kurt's needs, and even though his concern only expressed the total love he had for Kurt, Kurt still found the insecurity unwarranted.

"Blaine, I may not have _had_ to do it, but I _wanted_ to do it. I understand how these last few weeks have been difficult for both of us, and I _wanted_ to help with that. You didn't push me to do _anything,_ Blaine. I did it all on my own." Kurt reassured, pulling Blaine away from his neck to look him straight in the eyes. "Blaine, I love you with all my heart, and I know that I've been busy lately, but that doesn't mean I can just ignore the physical side of our relationship when I know we both want it."

Blaine began shaking his head, his black curls bouncing across his face. "Kurt, sex isn't everything! You and I both know that! It didn't matter to me if we didn't make love every night. You were _exhausted_, Kurt. You were so stressed out and overwhelmed that asking about sex would have been absolutely insulting. I would have been a heinous boyfriend if I tried to get you to have sex when you were so tired that you passed out before changing out of your clothes! I'd _never_ do something like that to you. I love you far too much to put my stupid sexual needs above yours."

Kurt could see that Blaine was working himself up into a solid rant, his brows scrunching together in a way that only happened when he got very frustrated over something, so to distract and calm him he yanked Blaine's face against his own, claiming his lips into a searing kiss that immediately stole the air from both Blaine's sails and his lungs. His mind fuzzing over and losing his train of thought, Blaine moaned as his tongue automatically sought out Kurt's, tangling and twisting in a most comforting manner. With a final lingering lick of the inside of Blaine's mouth, Kurt pulled back and waited for Blaine to catch his breath again before speaking.

"Baby, I know that sex isn't everything, especially not with us, and you know I didn't mean it like that… And your sexual needs aren't stupid at all." Kurt soothed, glad that Blaine had calmed down again, paying complete attention to what he was saying.

"Blaine, what I meant was that I truly do appreciate what you did for me. I was so tired for those weeks, so overworked, that I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to make love with you. But even while knowing this, I still felt bad about it. I may have been uncomfortable with sex back in high school, but thanks to you and your love, I'm not anymore. I understand what you were going through, and I felt bad that I couldn't help you with it, much less myself."

Tucking his fingers into Blaine's curls and rubbing his delicate scalp, Kurt continued. "Blaine, I could tell that you were frustrated, that you were frustrated for two whole weeks, and don't try to deny it. And it just killed me that I was too busy to do anything about it. But I swore to myself after I got out of that test that as soon as I was back up to speed, that I would take care of you, not because I had to or because I felt guilty, but because _I love you_ and I wanted you just as much. What I just did I did out of love and because I wanted you to feel good after all that stress. Do you understand, baby?"

Throughout Kurt's speech, Blaine could feel his heart begin to lighten until it seemed to float in his chest. The warmth filling him up eclipsed every other doubt his mind could come up with. Kurt's words comforted him in ways he didn't even know he needed, alleviating his worries and cares as he listened to how Kurt only wanted was what best for both of them, instead of sacrificing himself for Blaine's sake. Looking into Kurt's bright glasz eyes, he could only see the immense love pouring out of them, a sight reserved only for him. Smiling brightly, a few tears escaping, Blaine nodded, leaning his forehead against Kurt's as his boyfriend smiled back.

Lying side by side, they simply breathed, taking in each other scents as they listened to the peaceful quiet of their home, feeling the gentle warmth the other had to give. And as they lay there, both boys couldn't help but think of how lucky they were to have the one they loved by their side, and how similar it felt to the first time they had made love, all the way back in high school. But as most things in the world, nothing lasts forever. Blaine, feeling the drying spots on his shirt and pants, scrunched his face at the itchy sensation on his thighs and chest. Seeing that expression, Kurt laughed and pulled himself up from the bed. Blaine's pout only made him laugh more as he grabbed hold of Blaine's arm to pull him up too.

"Blaine, you have to take a shower. You're messy from what I couldn't wipe off. You need to get cleaned up and put those clothes in the hamper for tomorrow's laundry."

"Aw, but Kurt! I was so comfy just now with you lying next to me!" Blaine whined, much like a puppy being dragged from its favorite toy. Kurt put his hands on his hips, fighting the grin that always popped up whenever Blaine acted like a puppy.

"Blaine, if you don't get in that shower right now, you can forget about me joining you." Kurt fought the giggles as he watched Blaine visibly perk up and race towards the bathroom, leaving the door open as he began to strip. Catching a few tempting glimpses of skin in the mirror, Kurt licked his lips and began to stroll towards the door, humming a nameless tune under his breath. A relaxing shower, or even a _strenuous_ one, would be most enjoyable right about now. It would definitely help in convincing Blaine to go along with his little scheme.

Kurt's plan included a tad more abstinence in the next few days, certainly a ban for full-on sex between them, which he had an idea that Blaine wouldn't be too happy about, but the rewards would be worth it for both of them. Of that Kurt was 100% certain. He could only hope that Blaine's self-control would hold out until then. His own was wearing pretty thin, but Kurt Hummel was stubborn, no doubt about it.

Kurt had it all planned out. At the end of the week, when all their assignments would be done and their weekend was totally free (he had checked both their schedules to make sure of this fact), he would then give Blaine a well-deserved present, a gift that had been long in coming.

A certain little gift involving black lace and red leather….

_Mmmm…_

_Delicious._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …. O.O **

…**.Um, wow. For a second there, I honestly thought I couldn't do it. I thought, "There's no way this would sound believable. I just can't write smut." **

**Well….TAKE THAT SUCKAS! I am truly proud of this one. Sure, it's not the full smut so many wanted to read, but come on! This is pretty awesome mini-smut too! **

**Please enjoy! **

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ENSURE A PART 3! **


End file.
